This invention relates to locking devices and more particularly to a locking device for securing an outboard motor to the stern of a boat thereby preventing its unauthorized removal.
In most types of boats, an outboard motor is coupled to the stern of the boat by various clamping assemblies. Since the motor can easily be removed from the boat, the prior art includes various types of locking arrangements for securing the outboard motor to the boat and preventing its unauthorized removal. Most of the prior art locks are specifically designed for particular types of clamp assemblies of the type which includes a clamp arm that engages one side of a transom and includes a manipulative bolt that engvges the other side of the transom. A typical lock is decribed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,504, which provides an enclosure around the clamp bolt and prevents the bolt from being rotated which would loosen its hold over the transom. Another arrangement of a lock is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,592,772 which includes a lock strap that fits over the clamp and is held in place by means of a standard padlock. Other locking arrangements include apparatus which can be installed inside the transom of the boat and participates in the installation of the outboard motor onto the stern of the boat. Such combination boat mountings and locks are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,369. A further motor lock is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,500,375 which provides a housing over a wing nut used to tighten a clamp bolt onto one side of the stern while the other part of a clamp is held on the inside of the stern.
While the aforedescribed prior art locking devices may find specific use in particular circumstances, they are all generally limited to smaller type boats wherein the outboard motor fits over the top of the stern. For example, in row boats, the outboard motor is placed near the top of the stern and a clamp fits over the top to hold the motor onto the stern. However, in larger type boats, the outboard motor is not placed at the top of the stern edge, but is rather positioned at the bottom of the stern and is clamped to a mounting on the back of the boat, typically by means of C-clamps. The particular structure of the prior art locking devices could not be utilized with such clamping arrangements. Furthermore, while the prior art devices were concerned with enclosing the bolthead or wing nut and prevent its being turned, it has not prevented unauthorized individuals from cutting through the bolt itself and thereby removing the outboard motor from the stern of the boat.
One reason why the prior art was not concerned with the larger type boats was the assumption that the small type rowboats with lighter outboard motors were the only targets for criminals, since the motors could be easily removed. However, it has been found that outboard motors are also being stolen from larger type boat by removing the C-clamps holding the motors, or by actually cutting through the bolts themselves.